


You Can Call Me Barry.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, Heavy flirting, Hero Leonard Snart, M/M, Not Leonard Snart, Secret Identity, Thief Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 1: Role Reversal.Leonard Snart is Central City's hero and Barry Allen is a thief that is impossible to catch. One day, though, The Flash makes a deal with Cold because robbing has become boring since he got his powers.





	You Can Call Me Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! :D
> 
> This is me doing something crazy again! Hahahaha! I hope you like this and all the other fics that I'm going to publish this week :)
> 
> A lot of thanks to the lovely SheWhoWalksUnseen, who has beta-ed this work and a few others <3
> 
> I hope you like this fic! ^w^

When the Particle Accelerator exploded and Harrison Wells died, he left all his money to Leonard Snart. Nobody actually knew why except for Caitlin Snow and Mick Rory. Both of them had worked in STAR Labs before the disastrous day and they were the ones to take care of Snart.

The man was in a coma and he spent the first week at a hospital but quickly he was soon transferred to the laboratories for his safety and the other’s. His body temperature often lowered too much, but after the first month it settled finally, even if it was too low for a human being.

The really weird thing, though, started the second month he was unconscious. Leonard would start freezing things out of the blue, and a lot of their equipment was broken or just stopped working.

Luckily, the man woke up when he was almost three months in the coma. He was shocked and scared, but he did his best to control his powers as soon as possible. Then he became Citizen Cold.

Fighting criminals was risky, but ever since he was a kid Leonard was an adrenaline junkie and he loved the feeling of stopping dangerous people. However, there was someone he couldn’t catch because he was too fast.

Snart had named him The Flash because that’s the only thing that the cameras would record. Besides, as Mick, now his best friend, said one day, he was a pun-loving dork and he had never corrected him.

It was true, Leonard loved making puns and with his powers no one could make him stop with the temperature themed ones. Sometimes it was hilarious but Caitlin and Mick needed a break of all that from time to time.

These days they just send their loved hero to his favorite bar. Actually, when he wasn’t making sure the city was safe, he just went there and spent a lot of time chilling and drinking beer or something that hadn’t too much alcohol.

He loved the place because no one bothered him there. Maybe more than once someone would try to flirt with him but he wasn’t interested most of the time. Sure, he had had a few dates, but half of them he had to cancel them due to some meta threat. The other half weren’t anything else than to get laid and that’s it.

A boy got his attention once. His name was Hartley and he was cute and smart, but in the end it didn’t work because the guy was too proud and always wanted to prove that he was better than anyone else.

However, he was fine because he got to enjoy the company of the adorable bartender that worked there in the evenings. He liked to flirt and laughed at his puns but he never gave Snart his phone number, not accepted Leonard’s.

The hero just knew his name and Hell would freeze if he wasn’t smitten. Actually, he wasn’t even sure that he knew his name because the only thing that the boy told him was an amused “You can call me Barry” and that’s it.

Leonard wished that Barry’s sweet torture didn’t last too long. He was sure he could die just for seeing that boy smile and laugh because he was certainly beautiful.

Of course, he couldn’t spend all his time in that bar. He didn’t have a job and didn’t need one because he was freaking rich thanks to Harrison Wells, but he had to go to arrest criminals when one showed up.

At the beginning it was impossible to lock them up, but Mick, Caitlin and the police starting working to create a prison for the metahumans. It wasn’t an easy job to do, but it had to be done to be able to imprison those dangerous criminals.

Almost nine months after the explosion the Meta Wing in Iron Heights was already built, but the hero was still annoyed because he couldn’t even see The Flash. It wasn’t really the main issue since the thief didn’t hurt anyone, but he still stole more than everyone else and always got away.

One day, though, the alarm went on and warned them that someone was trying to break in the Labs. The next thing they knew was that a red blur and yellow lighting were there and when finally everything went back to normal a second or two later, they saw in one of the screens an address and an hour.

It was obvious for the three of them that it was a trap, but the hero couldn’t just not take that chance. They weren’t too worried because The Flash hadn’t harmed anyone ever, but Leonard was cautious anyway.

He went to the place twenty minutes earlier and cased the surroundings very carefully. There were no traps or anything like that and by the time he finished he was able to see the lightning. When the man stopped in front of him with a cocky smile and a full costume Snart looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were the only thing the other could see under all that dark red.

“What do you want?” The hero asked freezing his hands already. He wasn’t going to let his guard down easily. “You have a minute before I arrest you.”

“Cool down, Cold.” Leonard couldn’t help but smirk, especially when he heard his friends groaning. “I just want to make a deal with you.” The thief modulated his voice so it wasn’t recognizable and crossed his arms. “Since I got my powers stealing is boring.” He explained calmly. “So I’ve been thinking about this and I want to play with you.” The criminal shrugged. “I’ll tell you an hour before where I’m going to break in. This way you’ll have time to prepare and come for me.” The speedster was almost smirking. “If I win, I get to keep whatever I steal, but if you win I’ll give everything back.”

“And what makes you think that if I win I won’t take you to jail?” He asked. “You’re a thief and you deserve to be locked up as the rest of your kind.”

“Oh, but you won’t arrest me and do you want to know why?” The criminal held his chin up proudly. “Because I know who you are, Leonard.”

The hero froze the second he heard his name and looked at the speedster straight into his eyes. He felt vulnerable for a second and the only he could think about was his friends and his sister’s safety.

“Don’t worry, Snowflake, I won’t snitch on you.” The criminal assured. “But you will have to play with me.”

“Let’s get this clear.” Snart said with a frown and with an unfriendly tone. “You tell me what your target is beforehand, I try to stop you and then you go away with or without your prize.”

“Yes!” The man nodded with a grin, even if it couldn’t be seen because of the cowl. “Come on, Cold, this way at least you’ll have an actual chance to stop me.”

The hero took a few minutes to think about it and hear what his friends had to say. It was a risk, of course, but what would The Flash do if he just ignored him? Mick had a fancy gun he could use in case he was on danger, but Caitlin and Lisa were unarmed.

Leonard wasn’t sure if it was the smart choice or even if he could trust the thief, but it was the less risky decision.

“If I’m busy with another meta I won’t waste time with you.” Snart warned raising a finger. “And if you endanger my friends…”

“You don’t have to worry about anything of that!” The thief said excitedly. “Besides, I think Lisa is out of town, isn’t she?”

The hero tried not to flinch at the mention of his sister. It seemed like The Flash wasn’t like the other criminals and thought about everything before he acted, and that made him dangerous.

“Seriously, you know by now that I don’t hurt people, so you don’t have to worry.” The thief said with almost a soft voice. If it wasn’t for the modulated voice, it probably would have been sweet. “But you must know that I’m going to protect myself, so don’t try anything.”

Both stared at the other for a few seconds and the hero finally nodded. “Okay, try not to be annoying.”

The boy waved goodbye and a second later Citizen Cold was alone on the street. He sighed with resignation and went back to STAR Labs on his bike talking with his friends.

Since that day every two or three months Leonard faced The Flash in some kind of break-in or robbery. One time the thief was feeling more playful than usual and got his best friend’s help, so he stole an emerald and in a blink the stone wasn’t on his hand anymore.

Snart, of course, didn’t know that, so he tried to stop the criminal as hard as always. When he succeeded, though, instead of growling, the criminal started laughing like he had lost his mind.

“It’s already gone!” The felon giggled. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see your face when you realized I had help.”

“That’s not fair!” The hero exclaimed, a little bit angry. “You never said anything about working with other people.”

“I never said anything about not working with other people neither.” The thief grinned under the cowl. “Come on, Snowflake, don’t be a sore loser, you’ve won me three times out of seven.” The boy winked at Snart. “You’re strong, smart and sexy, and believe me, I appreciate that.”

Leaving Leonard stunned and with a strange warm feeling both on his cheeks and on his chest, the speedster disappeared. When the hero could get over The Flash flirting with him so shamelessly, he drove back to the labs, thoughts of revenge floating in his head.

The next time they had a face to face, the thief was the one to fall on the other’s trap. After all, the sneaky felon wasn’t the only one with friends, and Snart knew that Mick would be okay in the battle field.

It wasn’t an actual fight and Leonard was relaxed because he was well aware that the speedster would be careful with the human. The thief was careful even with Cold even when he was stronger than an average person.

When The Flash appeared for that break-in, Rory was hidden and waiting for Leonard’s signal. Then, Snart froze the criminal to the floor and when he was busy vibrating to melt the ice, Mick got out of his hideout and shot the thief with his gun. The speedster yelling was what finished the fight.

“Ouch! Ouch! Stop!” He complained, run and crashed against a wall. “I give up, you win!” He exclaimed and accepted the defeat. “Jeez, I have to tell Vibe to upgrade the suit.”

When everything calmed down, Leonard was able to see and smell the burnt flesh and his eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to hurt seriously the other man, he just had thought that the thief’s suit would protect him of the fire as well as it protected him of his ice.

“Are you okay?” Snart asked alarmed. “You need to go to a hospital.” He shook his head instantly. “Bad idea, but you should let Caitlin take care of your injuries.”

“Don’t feel bad.” The Flash snorted. “It hurts like Hell now, but I’ll be healed by tomorrow morning.” He got up and hissed. “Thanks for the offering, anyways, it’s very kind of you.”

With fast moves, the felon returned all the stolen goods to their places and waved with his hand. Then he just ran and a second later Mick and Leonard were alone there. Rory was looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow but he just shook his head, sighed and walked towards his motorbike.

In that moment the hero knew that he was in trouble because he hadn’t fallen only for Barry but for The Flash too. He took a deep breath and sighed too. He was a completely mess and he didn’t know how solve his problems.

On one hand, the bartender was cute and sassy, but he didn’t seem to want to start anything, not at least with Snart. Maybe he had already a boyfriend or a girlfriend and just flirted to get regular customers.

On the other hand the thief was smart, funny and shameless, but he was a criminal and it wouldn’t work. Or at least that was what the hero wanted to think to get some comfort.

Another fact was that Leonard didn’t know anything about them. Barry liked having privacy and The Flash obviously needed to keep his identity a secret, and that left Snart interested in two amazing strangers.

In the end it didn’t really matter because soon a dangerous meta threatened the city and he was suddenly very busy. He didn’t spend much time in Saints anymore and had to focus on this problem because it was a serious one.

A speedster from another Earth wanted to invade and rule their Earth and he didn’t hesitate to kill. Zoom was very different from The Flash and he couldn’t stop him, not at least without help.

Leonard tried to get help from his favorite thief, but he didn’t find a way to get in touch with him and couldn’t find him. It was a problem and he was very exhausted so one of the days he just decided to take a break and go to Saints and see his favorite bartender.

When the boy saw him his face lit up instantly and Snart’s stomach did something funny. For some reason Barry had been worried about him and that made the hero very happy because that meant that maybe he had a chance with the boy.

“Where have you been?” The brunette asked quickly once they were near each other. “I heard that there was a maniac in the city and then you stopped showing up.” He sighed dramatically. “You know how to make a guy worry.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Leonard smiled kindly. “I just needed to find someone to help me with a work problem, but I hadn’t been lucky so far.”

“I thought you didn’t have a job.” Barry answered instantly. “I have some friends, I can try to help you find that person if you give me some details.”

“I don’t have a job, it’s more like a hobby.” The hero clarified. “And well, I can’t give you details because I don’t know any, we haven’t talked… um… face to face and we don’t talk about personal matters.” He lied. “But thanks for trying, I appreciate it.”

For a few seconds both of them stayed in silence, but then the younger one grabbed a piece of paper and a pen an started writing something. When he finished he looked at Leonard and gave him the paper.

“You can call me if you find out anything about this dude if you still need my help.”The boy said almost shy. It was a strange sight, but the hero liked it. “And well, maybe we can go out some time if you want.”

“Of course.” Snart smiled and tried not to look too excited. “I’ll call you once I’m done with this thing I have to do, I promise.”

Cold was finally advancing on his relationship with the bartender, but he tried not to think too much about it in that moment because he had to focus on finding The Flash and defeating Zoom.

Luckily the thief went himself to STAR Labs. The three of them were relieved because he came willingly, but they needed to know how the criminal knew they needed his help. If the place was bugged they needed to find a solution for that.

“I know you need me to fight Zoom, but how do you expect me to do that?” The felon crossed his arms on his chest. “And more important: what do I get from doing this? Because let me tell you, I’m not risking my life for free.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, but he knew something like that would happen. “What do you want?”

Apparently, that was the question The Flash was waiting for, because he wasted no time in answering.

“A date. With you.”

The four of them went silent for a few seconds before Snart finally reacted. “What?” The man frowned and looked at the other meta. “I don’t even know your name. Do you really expect me to go on a date with you looking like _that_?”

“If both of us are alive after defeating Zoom, we’ll talk about the terms of our date.” The speedster assured. It seemed like he hadn’t heard the hero. “And don’t act like you didn’t stare at my ass every chance you get.”

Leonard actually blushed at that, but just for a short amount of time. Then all of them started thinking and setting up a plan to stop the evil speedster, without anyone ending up injured or worse.

With the criminal’s help, though, it was fairly easy to beat Zoom for two reasons. He wasn’t expecting The Flash teaming up with Citizen Cold and the thief was faster than the other meta.

While Zoom was fighting with Leonard, the felon had secured the evil speedster and then handcuffed him with special cuffs. In that second the speedster lost his speed and became absolutely harmless.

When a second later another Zoom appeared and tried to kill the thief, a weird portal popped up and closed in an instant, leaving just half of the evil speedster to be seen. The Flash flinched a little at that, but breathed deeply and recomposed himself, seeing the cuffed meta disappear as if he never had existed in the first place.

Later, at STAR Labs, the criminal had explained that the portal was caused by his friend. Vibe was very protective of him and didn’t care a lot about killing scum that deserved it.

Of course, The Flash wasn’t going to reveal his friend’s identity for Snart to arrest him and the hero understood that. However, for once he didn’t care if a killer got away because said killer had saved a good man’s life, even if he was a thief.

“Well, now we should talk about our date.” The Flash said. “You’ll come for me this Friday at eight.” He ordered. “I’ll send you a message with the address, and don’t you dare to be late.”

“Hey, _slow down_.” Leonard smirked slightly. “I’ve already said that I’m not going to go out with you like that.” He pointed a finger at the criminal wearing his suit. “And I don’t even know your name.”

“Don’t you worry, I’ll go without my costume.” The speedster assured. “And my name?” For the first time, he didn’t modulate his voice and with a swift move he removed his cowl. “You can call me Barry.”

The brunette winked his eye playfully and sped away the second later, leaving Leonard frozen. Barry had been The Flash since the first day. He had flirted with him and talked to him while working as a bartender. The boy had given him his phone number.

Leonard had been worried for a moment because both Barry and The Flash were interested in him and he was interested in them. Now that he knew the truth? Damn, Snart wasn’t going to miss a beautiful chance like that with the perfect boy.

Maybe he was foolish because he fought dangerous metahumans, but Hell could freeze because he wasn’t crazy enough not to want to be with Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work! I hope you have enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so if you saw any mistake or something I could improve please, tell me :)
> 
> Leave all the comments and kudos that you want! I'll accept them kindly! <3
> 
> See you soon! ^w^


End file.
